Adopting the Sea
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: the cullens adopt percy after his mom dies when he's small. Will they freak out when he goes on quests? What does Poseidon think of his son living with vampires? Tune in to find out! I suck at sumaries Please R&R. Rated T for Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let's see pink NLCA shirt, pink jeans, purple glasses, mid-back lightish brown hair, and 13 years old. Nope, fairly certain I'm not Stephanie Meyer or Rick Riordan. Thoughts are in_ italics_.**

**Chapter One: Orphanages, Singers, and Water, Oh My!**

Carlisle POV: (Summer Break)

"Carlisle?" said the voice of my Esme. The kids were all out hunting. "Yes?" I answered.

"Carlisle, I-I'd like to adopt a child, a human child."

"What?" I looked up startled.

"I'd like to adopt a human child" she repeated

"In a house full of vampires?" I frowned.

"I think we could do it. We could all hunt when we were even a little bit thirsty" she said earnestly.

"When did you decide all this, love?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking last night and I want to be able to raise a child and actually watch them grow" she said smiling softly.

"All right, we'll try" I said. She smiled and hugged me sitting on my lap.

"I love you" I said quietly, kissing her hair.

"I love you too" She said raising her head to kiss me on the lips. When the children got home, Alice had told them about our conversation.

They were a mix of emotions. Alice and Emmett were excited, Jasper and Edward were worried, although Jasper would have sudden bursts of excitement as the others moods affected him, and Rosalie was torn between been very worried and very happy.

A few weeks and quite a lot of paperwork later, we were on our way to the orphanage to choose a child.

Edward POV

We were standing outside the door to the orphanage in Port Angeles and I was listening to my family's thoughts.

"_We should get a boy so that I can teach him to play football," _That was Emmett.

"_We should get a girl so I can teach her about fashion" _Alice, of course.

_I hope I can control myself" _Jasper.

"_Someone should tell Alice that we're adopting a child, not buying a Barbie doll" _Rosalie. I smirked at her.

"_I hope Jasper will be all right" _Carlisle.

_I'm going to be able to raise a child" _Esme.

We walked into the orphanage.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist batting her eyelashes. Noting this, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie each put an arm around their mates. Alice pecked Jasper on the lips and Rosalie and Emmett shared a very passionate kiss. Jasper groaned from the lust coming off them. The girl looked disappointed then perked up. I growled quietly at her thoughts.

"We are the Cullens" said Carlisle. She went to get another girl to take us through the orphanage.

"What did she think to make you grow?" asked Esme. "

"She thought she should cheer me up because I was all alone." My siblings all laughed as Carlisle and Esme tried to hide smiles. Just then the receptionist came back with another girl who looked about seventeen. She was pale, although not as pale as us, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. When I tried to read her mind it was blank

"I can't read her mind" I whispered to my family. She noticed me staring at her and looked down blushing beet red. Then the fan blew her scent my way. Alice's face went blank and she gasped.

"_Edward, hold your breath"_ she thought urgently.

"_Edward, what's wrong?" _asked Esme silently, looking concerned.

"That girl, she smells better than any human I've ever smelled" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"_She's Edward's singer and he can't read her mind, interesting…"_ thought Carlisle.

I glared at the girl as if it was her fault she smelled that way. She noticed my expression and looked confused and a little bit frightened. She blushed again making mouth-watering color come to her cheeks. I imagined sinking my teeth into her snow white neck-

"_Edward, snap out of it!" _Alice thought as a vision of the girl lying lifeless on the ground flashed through her mind. I was surprised at the pain that went through me at that picture. Jasper raised his eyebrows. The girl walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a new volunteer here"

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" replied Bella.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice" said Carlisle pointing to each one of us

"If you don't mind me saying this, you look to young to have teenage children"

"They're all adopted" said Carlisle smiling.

"And now you're adopting another one"

"Yes"

"Well, follow me" She led us through a door into the back of the orphanage.

We went down the hall and into a room. She started introducing us to children.

"This is Rebecca" she said as we came to a little girl about three. She had black hair and stared at us with big solemn dark brown eyes. She wore an old nightgown and clutched a teddy bear.

"Becca, these are the Cullens" she said gently.

"Rebecca's mother was sixteen when she was born and she just couldn't take care of her" Bella explained to us quietly. "They told me she's lived at the orphanage her whole life"

"_Oh, poor little girl"_ sighed Esme in her thoughts.

"And this is Benjamin" A boy about five with brown eyes and blond hair that got darker at the top smiled shyly at us and waved.

"He lost his family in a fire" whispered Bella.

Next, she led us to a little black boy about two with curly black hair and black eyes.

"This is Ephrem; I don't know what happened to his parents"

"Hi baby" cooed Esme.

"Hi-hi" he said.

"Aw, he's so cute" said Rosalie..

"_Oh, I want to help all of them" _thought Esme.

Next she led us to a girl about eight years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a heart shaped locket around her neck.

"This is Cara"

"Hi" said the little girl

"Her father was abusive" Bella told us quietly but Cara must have heard her because suddenly she spoke up.

"Actually my father is a very kind man, he just has anger problems. Most of the time he was the best daddy you could ever hope for, but sometimes he'd get so angry and he'd beat me and then he'd calm down and realize what he was doing and he would hug me and tell me he was so, so sorry and he would cry" She looked like she was about to cry herself.

"And-and then they came and took me away and now this is all I have left to remember him" She said clutching her locket.

"_And I'm tired of people talking about him like he's a horrible person!"_ she added in her thoughts remembering sitting on the lap of a big man as he read her a story. Then she remembered another time:

***flashback Cara POV***

_**Daddy was hitting me again. "D-daddy, please s-stop" I stuttered through my tears. "Shut up!" he screamed at me. Then he looked down at me and blinked the anger on his face slowly changing to horror. He sat down on the floor and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, Cara baby, Care Bear, I'm so, so sorry. Shh, shh, it's all right, its all right. I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart" Then he just held me in his arms for a long time.**_

***end flashback***

I shook my head at what I had just seen in the little girl's mind. Then Bella led us over to the last child in the room. He looked about two and had black hair and sea green eyes. "And this is Perseus, but we call him Percy. He only came here two weeks ago, his mother died in a car wreck. We presume his father is dead"

"Hi Percy" she said smiling at the baby. I noticed his blood smelled strange. Part of it smelled like other humans, but then there was something else a smell of the ocean and then a strange sharp, sweet smell I had no name for, it smelled powerful.

The boy smiled at Bella then toddled over to Rosalie and hugged her around the knees.

"Aaw" she cooed picking him up.

"Hi" he said looking around at all of us. He stared at Emmett for a minute.

"You big" he said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm big" said Emmett chuckling.

"I gonna be big and stwong someday too" he announced. We all laughed.

Bella took us back out in the hallway.

We stood a few feet apart from her.

"So" said Carlisle, "We should take a vote, I personally think we should adopt Perseus" He looked at Esme.

"Percy" she said smiling, "Although, I'd like to find a way to help them all"

"Percy" said Rosalie "although that Ephrem kid is cute too"

"Percy" said Emmett, "that kid is awesome!"

"Percy" said Jasper.

"Percy" said Alice, "Ooh, I can't wait to decorate his room" we had bought some basic baby supplies but not knowing if we were going to get a boy or a girl had not decorated yet.

"Percy" I said. Somehow, we all loved the child already.

"Did you all notice his strange scent?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I wonder why that is" said Carlisle frowning. We walked back up to Bella.

"We would like to adopt Percy" Carlisle told her.

"That's great!" she said smiling. She took us to the Heads office where Carlisle and Esme filled out more forms. We found out Percy's full name was Perseus Jonathan Jackson, now Perseus Jonathan Jackson Cullen, and that he was one year old about to turn two and his birthday was on August 18th.

* * *

We were back in the room where Percy and the others were. We walked up to him now.

"Percy" said Esme quietly. He looked up.

"How would you like to come home with us?"

"Yes!" He said happily running into her arms.

* * *

**That seemed like a good place to end the chapter. **

**This is long, at least for me. **

**I made up Jonathan for his middle name. His real one is never mentioned although I saw somewhere it was Allen. **

**Looks: Rebecca: .com/moms/images/2008/12/19/missing_florida_girl_ (not exactly bit closest I could find except with black hair) **

**Benjamin: (Minus the tattoo) **

**Ephrem: he is actually based on a child my mom's friends adopted from Ethiopia. His picture is on my avatar half my family is crazy about the kid lol. **

**Cara: Her name means dearest because that's what she was to her daddy. ./i/pix/2008/11/28/article-1090132-0282C098000005DC-131_ (It's actually Connie Talbot) **

**You should already know what Percy looks like. **

**Please Review or you will be on Santa's naughty list. Reviewing is an automatic guarantee of the nice list. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own these books and neither do you. Unless your Stephanie Meyer or Rick Riordan, in which case I'm honored your reading my story Mr./Mrs. Riordan/Meyer and feel free to send me a message.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

Esme POV

Alice,Rosalie, and I were going shopping for Percy's room while the boys took him home. I was so excited. Percy- my baby. I already loved him like he had always been mine.

"We should paint the walls blue and green," said Alice enthusiastically,interrupting my thoughts, "In ocean shades"

"Yeah" said Rosalie, suddenly enthusiastic as well, "We could do a whole ocean theme"

"Well, let's go to the hardware store first,to buy some paints" I suggested.

We walked into the store.

"Is it normal for there to be a hardware store in the mall?" asked Rosalie.

"Hi" said a girl coming up to us, smiling, her blue eyes sparkling, "Welcome to Ken's Hardware Store. I'm Tammi, if you need any help feel free to call me" she walked away her shoulder-length blond hair bobbing.

We picked out two colors of paint: "Sea Green" and "Ocean Blue". The sample we saw of the green was the exact color of Percy's beautiful eyes. We also got some other colors so we could paint fish,and coral, and seaweed: "Seaweed Green", "Coral Red", "Clown fish Orange" "Sunset Pink" "Sunshine Yellow" "Rose Red" "Sky Blue" "Lavender Flower Purple" "Lime Green" "Cotton Candy Pink"

When we brought it all up to the counter, Tammi stared at us. "That's a lot of paint" she said popping her gum.

"Yes, I suppose it is" I smiled at her and paid.

Next, we went to the furniture store. W were greeted by a smiling boy about seventeen, who smoothed his light brown hair when he saw us coming. We bought a rocking chair which we would paint and a soft sea green arm chair. Alice also insisted on buying a crib, even though we already had one, because it was perfect for our theme. It was a deep blue like the depths of the ocean and engraved with star fish. We got a white dresser which we would also paint and a lamp with pictures from Finding Nemo on it.

Next we went to J.C Penny's. We were greeted by yet another smiling teenager. The first thing I noticed about her was her scent. She smelled strange and there was something about the scent that reminded me of us. She was dressed in a white blouse with a floor length denim skirt hiding her legs. She had long curly blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes, there was something about her that made me uncomfortable.

"Welcome to J. C. Penny's, I'm Kara, how may I help you?" she said still smiling.

"I would like to buy some clothes for my son, Percy-" a thrill of happiness went through me when I said those three words, "he's two"

"Ah yes, Percy, he will be taken care of" she said in a strange voice.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows. She blinked and smiled at me. "We'll take care of all your needs Ma'am, right this way" I exchanged a confused glance with Alice and Rosalie. We got some really cute clothes for Percy and also bought some toys, a teddy bear, and a stuffed fish, and a rubber duck,a ball, a stuffed dolphin and a toy piano which had been Edward's idea. We also bought a new pacifier (we'd noticed his was quite old) and a nightlight in the shape of a fish.

At last we were done and going home to my precious baby. When we arrived home Carlisle was reading a story to Percy who was sitting on his lap. Edward was composing a new song in the background, you could tell by the sound that it was inspired by Percy. When we came in Percy looked up.

"Mama!" he exclaimed beaming. I smiled,delighted.

"Hi,baby" I cooed, "Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh" he nodded enthusiastically, "Dada wead me a stowy and Edwad pwayed de pano, and Emmy won awound de house wif me, he won fast fast fast!" **(A.N. Translation: Dada read me a story and Edward played the piano and Emmett ran around the house with me, he ran fast fast fast)**

"Oh he did, did he?" I glared at Emmett, "What if you had dropped him?"

"Aw, Esme, I was careful" he grinned, "besides he liked it, didn't you Perc?"

"Yeah" Percy nodded his head hard, bouncing up and down. He stretched his arms out to me and I picked him up and held him close.

"Hey Percy, we have something for you" I said smiling. He was delighted when we gave him his toys and started playing with them immediately.

"Come on, Esme" said Alice impatiently, "We have to go paint his room!"

"Can we help?" asked Jasper,smirking.

"No" said Rosalie, "You'll just mess things up"

We went into the bedroom. When we were finished painting an hour or two later the room looked great.

There were two sea green walls and two ocean blue ones. Fish swam in the open and through seaweed and anemone or darted about in coral reefs. Cute friendly looking sharks,dolphins,squid,whales, and octupi swam about. The rocking chair had been painted ocean blue and the dresser was now sea green with more fish on it. There was even a bubble machine that I hadn't realized Alice had bought blowing bubbles in the corner. It really did seem like you were underwater; we had even put in blue carpet.

Percy would sleep in Carlisle's and my room tonight while the paint dried. I went into the kitchen to make Percy some food.

"Percy,dinner's ready!" I called about an hour later. He came into the kitchen and I put him in the highchair and set a bowl of homemade macaroni and cheese and a sippy cup of juice in front of him. He took a bite.

"Do you like it?" I asked a little anxiously, I hadn't cooked for about a hundred years, after all.

"Yeah,it yummy" he said taking another bite and smearing it all over his face. I beamed My mind drifted to the other children at the orphanage. I wanted to help them too. I took out my check book and wrote a check for what was not very much for us but was a considerable sum of money for humans.

When Percy was done eating he was a real mess so I ran some water in the bath tub and put him in there with his rubber duck. He _loved_ it. Sometimes I swear I saw the water splash when he wasn't doing anything to make it splash.

After his bath,I rocked Percy and Edward played his lullaby, which was now finished, to get him to sleep. After he fell asleep, Carlisle and I just sat and watched him sleep for hours.

The next morning Carlisle had to go to work and the rest of us decided to take Percy to the park for the day. I packed some food for him and off we went.

"What do you want to do first, Percy?" I asked him.

"Sings" he said pointing to the swing set. Emmett started pushing him on the swing.

"Don't push him to high" I warned. After awhile I called Percy over to eat his lunch: A cheese sandwich, some milk, and a chocolate bar.

That night a couple hours after we had put Percy to bed, In his room now, we heard footsteps coming from that room. We all rushed in there and there was a man with black hair and green eyes the same color as Percy's own was standing over his crib looking down at him. I noticed that his blood smelled the same as the strange sweet sharp smell in Percy's but much stronger and he also smelled of the ocean.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? And what are you doing in my son's bedroom?" I growled.

He seemed to be debating what to tell us. Finally,he came to a decision.

"My name is Poseidon, I teleported in here and I'm Perseus' father"

"Um...what?" was all I could say.

"It's sort of a long story"

Just then Percy woke up and started crying. I picked him up out of his crib and held him. We all went into the living room and sat down.

"Who you?" asked Percy, looking at our strange visitor.

"Percy, this is Poseidon," I told him. Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me.

"You said you were his father, your not here to take him away, are you?" I gripped Percy tighter.

"No" he assured me. He hesitated, then asked a question of his own,

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course," I handed Percy to him. He smiled taking the baby gently. Then he started his explanation:

"You know about the Greek myths, I presume?" We all nodded.

"Well," he paused lookin around at all of us, "They're not myths, they are all true. I am Poseidon, God of the Sea" There was a long silence following that little announcement, which Alice finally broke by saying,

"Well, I guess his room is perfect then"

"Excuse me?" asked Poseidon in confusion.

"Percy's room, it's perfect for the son of the god of the sea"

"Oh," he smiled, "I suppose it is"

He explained more: about how Percy wasn't supposed to be born, there was some awful prophecy about the first child of Zeus, Poseidon or, Hades to reach sixteen. I grabbed Carlisle's hand. He said when he was older Percy would have to go to Camp Half-blood , a camp for demigods. He told us that monsters would try to attack Percy and I thought of the girl in J. C. Penny's, Kara. While he talked Poseidon had been unconsciously stroking Percy's hair and the child had fallen asleep. After he had finished explaining, Poseidon handed Percy back to me and left,leaving us a lot to think about.

**Review please. This is 1701 words, which is a lot, at least for me.**

***Cookie Question***

**What kind of monster is Kara? I think this is extremely easy to guess.**


	3. Help I think I'm falling in love

**Disclaimer: **

**News Announcer: And our next item is that Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan gave the rights to their books to a 13 year old girl.**

**Me: yeah! *Wakes up from dream*** **aw man... it was just a dream I don't own them after all! Crap! **

**Cookie Winners *drum roll***

rose the packs fang 

JacksonandChase4ever 

gabbie

Red-XI 

ncalkins

peaceout470 

EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2 

babykelly 

silvertrident 

gizmo4655 

LttlBlcKitty 

**Kara is an Empousa, like Tammi and Kelli. The Greek vampire. I love you guys and your reviews so much. Next chapter will be Percy's second birthday.**

**Thoughts are in _italics_**

**Chapter 3: Help, I think I'm falling in love with my singer!**

**Edward POV**

Ring, ring! The sound of the phone shattered the morning silence. "Hello" answered Carlisle.

"Hi, Is this Carlisle?" asked a girl's voice

"This is he, may I ask to whom I am speaking?"

"This is Bella, last week if you'll remember, I told you a representative from the orphanage would be coming to make sure Percy was settling in"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll be arriving around ten"

"Alright, goodbye"

"Bye"

Crap! _She _was coming, my singer, it was a good thing I had hunted yesterday.

"_Will you be alright, Edward?" _he thought concerned

"Alright, goodbye"

"Bye"

A few minutes before ten we heard the roar of an engine turning onto the road that led to our house, and a few minutes after that an old red truck pulled into our driveway and Bella got out. She came up and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered.

"Hello Bella"

"Hi" she said. I was holding my breath. Esme came in carrying Percy. He saw Bella and stretched his arms out toward her,

"Bewa!" he cried excitedly.

"Hi, Percy," she said smiling. She looked at me kind of nervously, probably remembering my glare the other day, although I didn't know for sure because I couldn't read her mind. Arg! It was so frustrating!

We showed Bella Percy's room and she seemed impressed.

"Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the rest of the house?" suggested Esme,

"_If you think you'll be alright,"_ she added privately.

"Ok" I said. Now I knew why Alice had made us put beds in all our rooms. I watched her face carefully, I don't know why I cared so much what she thought of our house, it must just be because I couldn't hear her thoughts, at least that's what I tried to tell myself.

Her eyes widened when she saw my music collection and I chuckled. There was music playing softly in the background.

"Claire De Lune" she said. I raised an eyebrow,

"You know Debussy?"

"Not really" she admitted, "My mom plays a lot of classical music around the house I only know my favorites"

"It's one of my favorites, as well" I said, I didn't know why I felt so happy that I had something in common with this human.

"whose is the piano, in the front?" she asked me.

"It's mine," I answered,

"Do you play?"

"No, my mom does though, when I was younger I wanted to buy her a grand piano" she blushed.

"I don't know why I told you that,"

Her blush wasn't making it easier form e to control myself. Although it was quite endearing. Endearing? I shook myself. What was wrong with me?

"What kind of books do you like to read?" I asked randomly to distract myself.

She blushed again,

"I like the classics, like Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights"

Romeo and Juliet, a vampire and a human love story would be much more complicated. A vampire/human love story? What was I thinking?

"I have to go," Bella said. I walked her to her truck after everyone said their goodbyes. I was unsettled by the new feelings rising in me.

**Ok so more Edward and Bella in this chapter than Percy, but Percy's B-day coming up so review if you want him to have a happy birthday.**

***Cookie Question***

**What are the names of the couple in Wuthering Heights?**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

***Cookie Winners***

**David-El **

**becky199756 **

**loves beauty **

**alicejack2221 **

**LttlBlcKitty **

**Alexa159 **

**Red-XI**

**and half of a cookie for ****Twilight-PJOgirl **** she got one name right. Couple is Catherine (Cathy) and Heathcliff.**

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

**Esme POV**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Percy, happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out the candles, Percy" I said smiling. He blew hard, but they stayed flaming, so he blew again, and again, Finally on his fifth try he managed to blow them out. We had invited Bella over for Percy's little party.

I had baked the cake and Alice had helped me decorate it. It was a chocolate cake with blue icing with Happy 2nd birthday Percy written in sea green icing. It had red icing fish all around the border. I cut Percy a piece of cake.

"Tank you, Mommy" he said smiling sweetly.

"Your welcome, Sweetie" I said kissing him on the top of the head.

"Mommy, can I open pesents now, pwease?" Percy asked after he finished his cake.

"Of course, Baby" I said and we all went into the living room. Just then there was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened it to find Poseidon standing there.

"Hi" said Percy bouncing up to him,

"Did you bwing me a pesent?"

"Percy!" I said as everyone laughed.

"Yes I did" Poseidon said smiling. He snapped his fingers and a white foal came in the door.

"Pony!" squealed Percy throwing his arms around its neck.

"Percy, what do you say?" I reprimanded mildly.

"Oh, wight, tank you" he said smiling adorably at Poseidon and hugging his legs.

"Your welcome" said Poseidon leaning down and hugging Percy.

"Open Carlisle's next" said Alice handing Percy a package. He opened it to find a doctor dress-up set with medical supplies. Carlisle had gotten this for him because he was always putting on Carlisle's lab coat.

"Tank you" Percy squealed, immediately putting it on.

Next he opened my present: a Little Mermaid video.

"Tank you, Mommy" he said hugging me.

Next he opened Emmett's present: a jack-in-the-box. He spun the handle and shrieked with laughter when the clown popped out.

"Yay, Tank you Emmy" he said.

Then Edward placed his rather large present on the floor beside Percy and helped him open it, while Alice tried to keep the foal from eating the discarded wrapping paper. It was a little plastic swimming pool.

"Oh, cwool, Tank you, Edwad" said Percy.

We watched him open Rosalie's present of a little battery-powered sports car he could drive around. He loved it and insisted on sitting in it to open the rest of his presents.

Next he opened a set of 20 Matchbox cars from Jasper and some baby bath books from Bella

The last present he opened was a blue glitter ball from Alice. (I was surprised she hadn't made him open hers first.

After Poseidon said good-bye and left, we all got in the car and drove down to the movie theater to see the movie "Cars".

After the movie we took Percy to McDonalds.

After eating his Happy Meal we let him play on the play land for a while. He ran up to a little girl about his age with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy, what's you name?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Annabeth" she informed him.

"It my birthdway today" he said, "I'm two now" he held up two fingers.

"I tuwned two a fue weeks ago" she said putting her nose in the air,

"Whewe do you wiv?" she asked him,

"I wiv in Fowks"

"I tink I do too" said Percy. The kids played for awhile until a man came in saying,

"Annabeth, it's time to go home" he spotted us and recognized Carlsile,

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Professor Chase" Carlisle nodded in greeting, "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Annabeth"

"This is my wife Esme, and my children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Percy.

"I didn't know you had a baby" said Professor Chase.

"We only adopted him a few weeks ago" explained Carlisle.

"The kids seemed to have fun tonight" I said with a smile,

"We should organize a play date sometime"

When we got home I gave Percy a bath (and he played with his new bath books and his sailboat and rubber duckie) and then put him to bed.

"So did you have fun today dear" I asked him.

"Wes Mommy" he answered with a yawn.

**Please review. It makes my day, seriously I grin like a maniac when I read all of your reviews.**

**Cookie Question:**

**What is the pattern of my titles? A bit hard so you get _two_ cookies if you get it right.**


	5. Someone falls off an elephant and the

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times you ask I'm never going to own Twilight or PJO!**

**I' really really sorry I didn't update sooner. I really have no excuse, I started writing a couple times but I just didn't like what I was writing. Then finally yesterday I got some inspiration. Hope you like it.**

**Cookie Winners:**

**Amazing-Anna'beth'1**** (chocolate chip as requested :P)**

**Gina97**

**A chapter title sounds like a PJO title, then a Twilight one then PJO then Twilight and so on.**

**Chapter 5: Someone falls off an elephant and the kids have a playdate**

_Carlisle POV_

I walked around the corner into the hospital room.

"Oh, hi Dr. Cullen" Bella said.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said and I thought her voice sounded rather exasperated.

"Well, your x-ray looks good. does you head hurt?"

"No it's fine" she insisted.

"Sounds like you were very lucky"

"Lucky Edward was there"

"er yes," I looked away quickly. She was definitely aware that something was off about us.

When I got home that day, I had only had a half-shift, Percy ran up to me and threw his arms around my legs.

"Daddy!" I picked him up. He was wearinf the outfit from his doctor toy set.

"Hey Percy, what's going on?"

"Annbet bwokded hew yeg so I hab to make it awwww betta" He drew out the last letter of all.

I noticed Annabeth lying on the couch with her right leg wrapped in toilet paper, like a bandage.

"Oh no, how did you break your leg Annabeth?"

"I feww off my pet ephant, Benny" she said and they both burst into giggles.

Percy pretended to check her leg and listen to her heart with his plastic stethoscope.

"You need to dink juice and eat wots and wots of cookies!" He told her. He ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Annbet needs cookies and juice to get betta...and I need some too, I can't hewp peopa get betta wit an empy tummy," I heard Esme laugh and Percy ran out of the kitchen with two cookies and a couple of juice boxes. He handed a juice box and a cookie to Annabeth and then ate his own snack.

"Ok, you aww betta now, Miss Chase," he proclaimed when they were done. She jumped up.

"Oh tank you Docta Pewcy, fow makin me betta" She gave him a hug.

"Daddy wead us stowy pease!" Percy said handing me a book. I smiled a little when I saw the title, _My Very First Book of Greek Myths. I opened it to the first story._

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl named Persephone..."

"I sowwy fow Hades" Percy announced when the story was finished.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I tink he ony tooked Pesephy cause he was wony (lonely) pwus he wuved hew"

I smiled at my adopted son. Most people think of Hades as the bad guy in this story, but Percy, at age two had a big enough heart to feel sorry for him.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" Esme called.

They ran into the kitchen and I followed them For lunch they ahd cream cheese and hot dog sandwiches, raw vegetables with ranch, cherry soda, and peaches and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

After lunch, they drove up and down the driveway in Percy's toy car.

When they got tired of that, I built them a fort out of sheets in Percy's room. They settled own in the fort with crayons, markers, and sheets of paper to draw on.

At three in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Professor Chase.

"I'm here to pick up Annabeth," he said.

"This way,"

When we looked into the fort, Annabeth and Percy were curled up together like puppies, fast asleep. Esme ran to get her camera and took a picture. They sat up and blinked sleepily at us.

"Hey sleepy-heads," said Esme. Annabeth yawned,

"Hi daddy, I dwew a city, one day I gonna buiwd one"

"What did you draw, Percy?" I asked. I swear he blushed.

"Me and Annbet hoding hands"

By the time we had walked Professor Chase to his car, Annabeth was fast asleep again on hi shoulder.

After Annabeth left Percy watched his Little Mermaid movie.

While he watched the movie, the rest of the family gathered to talk about what had happened with Bella that day.

"She knows too much," said Rosalie, "humans die from head trauma all the time"

Edward jumped up with a snarl.

"You won't touch her!"

"What is your _problem_, Edward?" snapped Rosalie. Esme's eyes widened.

"Edward" she said slowly, "are you in love with Bella?"

"No!...yes...maybe...I don't know...yes" His siblings stared at him.

"And I won't let you touch her!" He added, glaring at Rosalie. Emmett grinned.

"Only you would fall in love with a human, bro, it's about time,"

"Well, Carlisle?" asked Rosalie.

"No one will harm Bella," I said firmly.

"Now I need to make Percy's dinner," Esme got up.

For dinner that night, Percy had tacos and chocolate milk and a bowl of blueberry sherbet for dessert.

After he had eaten, I picked him up out of his highchair.

"Let's go take a bath, Percy"

I ran bathwater and added some bubble bath.

Percy looked at his bath books and played with his boats and rubber duck, steering them into the bubbles and pretending to radio for help.

"Boa loss in fog, I wepeat, my boa is loss in fog" After his bath, I put him in his pajamas and read him a bedtime story.

Later, after Percy had been put to bed, there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and Edward walked into my office.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need your advice," I gestured for him to sit down,

"On what matter?"

"I love Bella, but she's my singer. I don't know if I'm strong enough to be near her without hurting her, and how can I be with her if she doesn't even know what I am?" I looked at my oldest and second youngest son thoughtfully.

"I have faith that you are strong enough, and I don't know how a relationship between you and Bella will work but it _can _work, if you follow your heart and do what's right. It won't be easy, but if she loves you too, you'll work it out. I have complete faith in you, son."

He smiled,

"Thanks...dad"

**Please Review!**

**Cookie Question: What is the name of Dionysus wife?**


	6. My story plan sorry

**Since you can't have chapters that are all A/N's a Tanka poem I wrote will be at the end of this.**

**There will be another chapter where Percy is two then I'm going to do a couple chapters (birthday and Halloween) for every year until seven which will have his birthday then a chapter about Annabeth running away and then maybe a chapter after that about how Percy's doing with her been missing then there will be a time-skip til Percy 12 and goes to Camp Halfblood**

**Now for the Tanka, I wrote this for my poetry class:**

Poseidon stands tall

Ocean currents whirl 'round him

Sea green eyes flashing

He grips his trident tightly

As he defends his domain


End file.
